1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a transformer, and more particularly to an isolated dual-channel transformer.
2. Related Art
The transformer serves for transforming the power sources or voltages in an electronic circuitry system so as to meet various demands for different power sources and voltages. A transformer mainly includes a bobbin, cores, pins, and a winding, etc. With the designing trend of being compact, thin, and light, the size of the transformer becomes much smaller, so that the distance between the cores and the winding is made much closer, which may violate the safety requirements. The transformer, constructed by the above components, may be varied in profile, specification, and function. In the traditional transformer design, the bobbin is inserted under the core, so that the thickness of the plastic body of the bobbin must be increased. Accordingly, the overall height of the transformer is too large that the entire thickness of the electronic product will be increased, which will not meet the designing trend of being compact, thin, and light.
In order to meet the designing trend of being compact, thin, and light, the following patents on the transformer structure have emerged. With reference to the Taiwan Patent Publication No. 570268, a transformer structure is disclosed therein for outputting a voltage to the electronic device; wherein several primary windings are connected both in serial and in parallel, and then connected with the core to form a loop. Thus, the transformer can output voltages to multiple electronic devices simultaneously, and its building space is much smaller than that of the conventional construction, wherein multiple transformers are used to output voltages to multiple sets of electronic devices. Thus, the transformer can effectively output voltages to the electronic devices, besides greatly reducing the building space, especially suitable for thin electronic products.
Thus, it has become a hot issue to be solved by researchers to provide a thin transformer with desirable isolation effects and with a thinner structure, to enhance the insulation property and reduce the overall height.